


On se reverra

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [44]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Girondins de Bordeaux 1996, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: L'un partait pour Marseille, l'autre pour Bilbao, et lui pour Turin.





	On se reverra

On se reverra

  
Zinédine savait qu'ils jouaient leur dernier match ensemble, il agissait comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, mais au fond de lui, ce sujet était une plaie ouverte. Il en avait parlé avec Duga, lui aussi était touché mais il ne le montrait absolument pas, continuant de plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils se reverraient pour gagner une coupe du monde ensemble. Mais la pire partie de leur séparation était de quitter Bixente, même s'il le niait, Bixente était le plus sensible de leur trio. Combien de fois avait-il dû le prendre dans ses bras pour camoufler ses larmes pour que personne ne s'inquiète dans l'équipe que leur capitaine était en train de craquer émotionnellement ? Ils défoncèrent tout pendant ce match, jouant à trois comme si c'était leur vie qui en dépendait, comme s'ils étaient les seuls joueurs sur le terrain. Après leur sortie du vestiaire et le discours du coach pour leur dire au revoir, ils partirent tous les trois là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, au centre d'entraînement des Girondins, les souvenirs et l'émotion se mélangèrent pendant qu'ils remontaient dans son esprit, Zinédine sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux alors que Bixente s'aggripait à sa taille, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine, noyant son t-shirt avec ses larmes, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Christophe les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, blaguant sur le fait qu'ils avaient l'air stupide à pleurer comme des gosses. Duga avait posé sa tête contre le creux de son cou, Zinédine sentait le flot de sanglot mouiller sa peau. Il posa sa main gauche sur la tête de Bixente, et la droite sur le dos de Christophe, et les serra plus fort contre lui, il ne voulait pas les laisser partir, il voulait encore profiter de leur chaleur et de leur bonne humeur, ils étaient son moteur, sa raison pour persévérer. Une première larme roula sur sa joue, sa première sur une longue série. L'un partait pour Marseille, l'autre pour Bilbao, et lui pour Turin. Ils se reverraient pour gagner une coupe du monde.

  
Fin


End file.
